


Pelo Brilho do Sol

by Isabelalina12 (Lina_Miramel)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Miramel/pseuds/Isabelalina12
Summary: Ele era como o Sol, esbanjava brilho, coragem e esperança.Ela era como a Lua, precisa do Sol para brilhar.One-short BEM pequena (bem pequena mesmo) mas muito bonitinha.





	Pelo Brilho do Sol

As estrelas estavam belíssimas, o vento gelado e a primavera apenas tornavam tudo ainda mais bonito. O casal andava lado a lado em silêncio, era fato, nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer, mesmo estando bem claro seus sentimentos.

Declaração? Não, mais ainda sim os dois sabiam um do outro, só que não tinham coragem para tentar nada.

Ainda calados, os dois continuaram a andar até uma bela praça, as luzes estavam fracas e tudo era iluminado pela Lua cheia, sentaram-se em um banco e ficaram apenas olhando para o céu.

Ao ver a Lua lá no alto, ela se tocou de uma coisa.

Ele era como o Sol, brilhava dando conforto e esperança para todos a sua volta, ele era o mais alegre, o mais forte, o mais corajoso, ele era o astro-rei, a peça-chave para tudo, e ele nascera com toda essa luz.

Ela? Ela era como a lua, dependia do Sol. Ela não tinha a própria luz, brilhava apenas por causa do grande brilho do Sol.

Não sabia o por que, mais achou que seria bom falar isso para ele, pelo menos, era algo para falar não é?

-Naruto-kun...- disse ela

-O que, Hinata-chan?

-Sabe, olhando para esse céu, eu percebi uma coisa.

-E o que é?- perguntou ele curioso

-Acho que você é como o Sol, brilha para todos ao seu redor.

-Sol? Eu?

-Sim.- disse ela- e eu sou como a Lua.

-Errrr... Não acompanhei o raciocínio.

-Você é como o Sol, tem a sua própria luz, nasceu com ela - disse ela - e eu sou como Lua, não tenho luz.

-Mas a Lua tem luz sim, Hinata.

-Só que essa não é a luz dela, é a luz do Sol, a Lua precisa do Sol para brilhar, ela não brilha por si só.- disse ela- assim como eu.

O loiro olhou para o céu outra vez, com o olhar fixado na Lua.

-Sabe – disse ele ainda olhando para o céu- pode até ser que a Lua pegue a sua luz do Sol, mas acho que ela está fazendo um ótimo trabalho iluminando o céu na escuridão, e sendo a atriz principal da noite.

Ela o olha com os olhos arregalados, surpresa em ouvir algo assim dele, e ele sorri

-E também, não tem problema que a Lua não tenha luz própria, o Sol estará sempre aqui para brilhar para ela.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta MUITO pequena, eu sei. Mas eu avisei!  
E eu amei essa fic, vai estar sempre em meu coração mesmo sendo tão pequena.


End file.
